User blog:ArtDraw12/Danganronpa Re:Boot - Announcement
|-| Announcement= What is it? An upcoming DR RP to thank Ayan for our amazing trilogy. Let him be not involved in the process of creating the RP this time and thus enjoy all the mysteries and plot twists. Is it a continuation of our trilogy? No. New organizator, new story. After all, if it was a continuation, I'd have to consult a lot of things with Ayan and thus the point of him enjoying all the mysteries and plot twists is gone. Not to mention a reboot is in the name. (the name will also make sense in-universe eventually) A short premise Monokuma and his two interns, Shirokuma and Kurokuma, host a killing game for 17 participants...Wait, 17? Not a regular DR cast of 16? There's something odd about this...Like one person doesn't fit or something? Like always, the participants had their memory of a specific point in time erased and have to solve the mystery of what's going on. The theme of the season will be Trust vs. Distrust. You can decide what your character thinks about those. It doesn't have to be an obsession, although one character obsessed/often referring to the concept would be appreciated. You can also think on which side your character would be. For example, untrustworthy/distrusting characters such as Celestia Ludenberg, Ruruka Ando or Kokichi Oma would clearly represent Distrust side. Trustworthy/trusting characters such as Shuichi Saihara, Kaito Momota or Gonta Gokuhara would clearly represent Trust side. Location will be a school once more. Like in V3, there will eventually be an outside part as well. Also like in V3, Research Lab will return among the other classic places such as the pool, kitchen, diner, nurse's office, etc. We will try to avoid the problem of V3 - whoever gets their Research Lab revealed in a chapter dies in this chapter. Although one character may have this fate to avert the averted expectations we'll be aiming for. By the way, since they will be your Research Labs and since most characters didn't have them (only V3 cast did), you can send me a description of what's inside them and what can be investigated in them. When will it start? February is the earliest when I can start. I'll have a lot of exams in January. And if I fail, I'll have to resit them at the start of February. So middle of February possibly. That's either when the Prologue will start, process of working on cases will start, or in worst case when the full cast will finally be revealed. As for the specific time of the sessions, let's leave it the way it was with our trilogy. Why to change something that worked? So Sunday, at whatever hour it was in your time zone. Fan music The season will use fan versions of DR soundtracks when available, in order to promote fan work some more and to have us listen to something familiar yet new. Additionally, a few soundtracks from Zero Escape series might be used. They will be linked to YouTube, so it unfortunately will make it hard to listen to while roleplaying when on a phone, but you can always come back to it later. Available characters Since it's a different continuity and no one was used here, technically all the characters are allowed. However, let me mention some things first: *Shirokuma and Kurokuma are up to take. I only chose them for myself because I know they're rather unpopular in our group. However, if you don't mind roleplaying them, you can take them. I'll leave Monokuma as my character though because his role is connected to many spoilers, such as knowing the motives. *Yes, DRAE (or UDG) cast is available too. They have sprites as well, after all. *Future Arc cast is available as well. They have fanmade sprites. You can contact me to get them. **Kazuo Tengan is currently the only exception and thus cannot be taken. **Miaya Gekkogahara has sprites on a wheelchair as well as without it. *While technically any of the characters are available, I highly recommend going with characters that weren't used in Ayan's trilogy for the sake of creativity and originality, as well as to give more DR characters a chance. **In case you weren't in the server of one of our previous DR RPs, a list of already used characters is available on another tab on this blog. *If you decide to go with an already used in the past character, I highly recommend one that could use more screentime/development/redemption. *If you decide to go with an already used in the past character, keep in mind that you'll have to portray them at least slightly different not only from the canon portrayal but also their previous portrayal in our RP. *Minor characters such as Jin Kirigiri, Natsumi Kuzuryu, Sato or characters originating from novels and mangas either have a few low-quality sprites or none at all, and therefore are unavailable. *Kanon Nakajima might be available. She has only 4 sprites with a neutral, happy, slightly shocked and embarrased expressions. This isn't enough, but if you'd ask someone to edit them/edit them yourself to add more expressions, she's all yours. *Another additional available character is Aiko Umesawa, the "Pika Girl" from the Student Council, as her sprites are of good enough quality and she has many of them. Of course, you'll be given much more freedom with her character since not much is known about her. However, she only has fullbody sprites, so you'd have to properly crop each of them. *Fanon characters would've been allowed, but the only fangans I know that have all of the sprites available are Danganronpa Another series and Rebirth. Danganronpa Another has rather not DR-enough art style. And we've just had a season with Rebirth cast where a vast majority of characters were well-developed. Therefore, fanon characters won't be allowed. However, I'll make exceptions for Kazuomi Samejina and Maiko Kagura who could use more screentime and development, as well as for Saiji Rokudo who could use redemption. Some tips on portraying a character If you're still fairly new or completely new, here are some tips. *For the sake of originality and creativity, a character shouldn't be portrayed exactly the same as in canon. Of course that doesn't mean making them out of character. Things that can be changed are following: **Their role as a victim/culprit/survivor/traitor/mastermind. **Their backstory (keep in mind that if both Naegis/Asahinas/Hagakures/Fujisakis/Towas are chosen, you'll have to create a common backstory for them. **Their sexuality (especially if it's ambiguous), as long as it doesn't affect their personality. An example of when it highly affects character's personality is Tenko Chabashira. Then again, perhaps that'd be your goal? A character development for her where she finally warms up to men, perhaps because of some boy, and becomes bisexual? **The talent of the Ultimate ??? student. You'll be allowed to keep it as ambigous at the start or to have it revealed right away. Additionally, you'll be allowed to change it. It should be still something at least slightly related to their canon talent and matching their personality, though. *Once the full cast will be revealed, think of some potential main interactions for your character. Will they be attracted to anyone or in relationship? Or maybe no romances at all? Will they have any best friends or friends at all? Will they have some enemies? How to enroll? The process of getting a character will be slightly different this time, perhaps even more complicated. Firstly, choose a character and DM me about your choice. However, "first come, first serve" isn't the primary rule this time. Rather, it's about the best idea (well, best according to me, not necessarily objectively the best). Keep in mind it's possible that someone else may also choose the character you'd want. Therefore, choose 1-3 characters. Depending on the number of interested RPers, it's possible you may end with 2 characters instead of just 1. The more you choose, the more you'd be likely to get in such case. And if someone else gets a character of your first choice, you'd still have some back-up choices. In order to have high chances of getting a character you want, think of some general plot, character development for them. Don't just say "I want X." Say something like "I'd like to RP as X. I'd love X to be a slowly defrosting ice queen opening up to the others." That way you'll be more likely to get this character in case more than one person chooses it. Only in case I'd like both ideas equally, the "first come first serve" rule will be used. Another aspect that will decide whether you may get a character of your first choice is the gender ratio. Sure, you can't have an equal amount of males and females in a cast of 17 characters, but we'd aim for only one person difference, whether one male or female more. There's one more aspect that will decide the cast. Remember the main issue of the original RP3 cast? Of course we want a cast full of variety of characters with different personalities. Also one that isn't full of characters that'd dominate the plot and trials. Of course there's nothing wrong with a few characters like that (such characters being Nagito, Kokichi, Junko, Shuichi - basically the main ones), but we don't want a cast made entirely/almost entirely of them. Now let's imagine that you're the Ultimate Unlucky Student and literally all of your characters were given to someone else/they didn't make it because there were already enough males or females or due to not varied enough cast. What then? You'll be given a choice to either join as just a spectator or try again with yet another character. I'll give you the list of the whole cast so that you'd know which characters are available. ---- Don't forget to mention whether you want your character to be a victim, culprit, survior, traitor or a mastermind (and if it's a role that comes with dying, when would you like your character to die). Keep in mind that once more, you may not get the role that you wanted. There is a limited number of spots for each role, especially for the traitors and masterminds. Once again, try to convince me why your character would fit such role. If you do so, you're more likely to get the role that you wanted. If you choose a role of a culprit, start thinking about some general ideas about your case. Truth Bullets, your reason, your motive. Of course a huge part will come with the reveal of the cast and your victim, but you can start with some general ideas. Some interactions-related stuff *Let's try not to make this season a love fest. Judging by the canon season, let's say two canon/semi-canon couples are allowed, with also one more heavily ship teased but never getting to be formed. There is no limit on one-sided attractions, though. Although let's not make everyone attracted to someone. Romance plots aren't the only kind of plots for characters. *Please keep in mind that in making an important interaction, especially a one-sided attraction or a relationship, you'll have to contact the other RPer about your plans. Inform them that you're planning to make your character have a one-sided attraction to their character and tell them not to return it. Or offer a relationship plot. Same with major friendships and conflict. Keep in mind that such plot can only be done if both RPers agree to it. If not, try with someone else. Daily-Life Events Sure a part of Daily Life session will be taken by investigations, motive reveals, parties or some other group activities, and events leading to the case. But if there will be enough scenes left, there will be a chance for you to request a Daily Life event. *This will apply only for the first four chapters. *In order to differentiate Daily Life events from FTEs, they should include at least 3 characters doing something together. Although there can be exceptions: **You can also request a monologue for a Daily Life event, so a scene with just 1 character is also allowed. **You can have a scene of only 2 characters if it's your character and Monokuma (/Shirokuma/Kurokuma). The hosts don't have FTEs, after all. And interactions with them are usually important. **Another exception for 2 characters scenes being allowed is for couples. If it's a scene that has to be shown in the main plot and can't be shown in their FTEs (like officially forming their relationship), then it's very much welcome. Deadly Life Deadly Life will work similarly to how it already worked. Only the part of where the Monokuma Files will be shown because everyone will get this Truth Bullet. Deadly Life in Chapter 6 will be shown too. ---- Private investigations *Just like in the previous season, there will be private investigations. This time however, they will take place in closed channels on the server. Every character will get one, even if they won't get to have private investigations. *In private investigations, you'll be once more investigating the area. Each one will feature a hidden clue that can be obtained by solving a certain puzzle. Something like escape room. Some puzzles can be easier, some can be harder. *If your character solves the puzzle and finds the hidden clue, they will get a choice to either reveal it (during post-investigation scene in Daily Life 1 of each chapter) or to keep their findings to themselves. *Your character may die without revealing your hidden clue. If so happens, the clue will be located in your character's room after their death, provided with some puzzle by Monokuma. You will be allowed to create this puzzle since it'll be related to your character's personality/talent. *Your role as a regular participant or a traitor/mastermind doesn't force you to reveal or not reveal your hidden clue. After all, a regular participant may decide to wait until more clues are revealed because alone they make not make enough sense. A traitor/mastermind may decide to reveal their hidden clues to cover up their role as a mole and pretend to help. *The private investigation channels will be opened once your character dies. The exception is if your character didn't reveal your hidden clue. Then it will be opened once it's revealed. *Since I'll know how to solve the puzzles, my characters (Seiko and Ryota) won't participate in private investigations, although they too will have private investigation channel. *Once the Class Trial session ends (or Daily Life 1 in case of Chapter 1, to allow the characters who'll die in Chapter 1 to have a chance for a private investigation), I will ask who wants to participate in a private investigation. The first person to respond will get to do it. *If someone fails to solve the puzzle and get the hidden clue, someone else will be given a chance. I'll once more ask who wants to do it on the main channel. *If somehow everyone fails to get the hidden clue, either it will be left there or I will make an exception and use my characters to get it. I'll ask you which scenario you'd prefer if it comes to this. *If no one (not even my characters) get the hidden clue, it will be once again available to get in the Deadly Life of Chapter 6. However, if you'd fail to solve the puzzle and get it then, then this clue is gone forever. *A few clues can alter the plot. Sure, all of them do in a way. After all, all of them can result in a bonus scene where your character reveals them to the group or in a bonus private investigation in your room after your death if you decide not to share it with the others. However, one clue can affect the plot of Daily Life (of course nothing that would too much affect the case). There are also clues that will help you find out the identity of the mastermind. Getting or failing to get them will determine which ending you'll get. Class Trials Class Trials will also work almost the same way they did, with few slight changes. *There will be courtroom channel for every chapter, for convienience. *It'll be possible to get a bad ending every chapter. You will have 17 lives (same as the number of participants), so if you make 18 mistakes during the trial, it's game over. Don't worry, triggering bad endings happens only if you lose your last life when someone is suspected. When you lose when someone's name is cleared and there are no new suspects yet, you will simply get "Want to retry?" as in canon DR games, and will get all of your 17 lives back. *Bad Endings will feature an execusion of everyone but the culprit. Since such scenario never happened in canon, I decided that the others will die in the exact same exeecution as the culprit, except for everyone. A person responsible for writing executions will be asked to write a bonus one for everyone. Whether everyone dies at once or one by one is up to the author of such execution. *Becuase Bad Endings would spoil who's the culprit, they won't be continued until the Class Trial session is over. Specifically, once you lose, there will be a moment where Monokuma urges you to vote, everyone votes and here it'll stop. A new channel for continuing the trial will be open. Once the session ends, Bad Ending (that will also be considered the canon ending if you get it) will be continued. **If you lose once the correct person is suspected, the same process will happen. However, instead of it turning out to be the Bad Ending and featuring execution of everyone, it will simply say "Continued in Chapter X's Courtroom channel". *All of the Class Trial mini games are allowed. Of course, the more of them, the more interesting session. But don't force yourself to include all of them. If you can't think of how or when to include some of them, leave them be. The only mandatory parts are Refuting/Consenting, choosing from a list of Truth Bullets, choosing a culprit, Climax Reasoning (not much of a mini-game here though). *Everyone will start with 5 Truth Bullets. You can get more Truth Bullets in later session (of course if you're not Chapter 1 death/Chapter 2 victim) if...Oh yeah, speaking of that... Monocoins Like in the previous season, you'll be able to obtain Monocoins in some ways and spend them in some ways. How to get them? *They will be in random places in your private investigations. Please note that only the first person to search some place will get them. Let's say that someone fails to get the hidden clue and another person is given a chance. If they search the same place, they won't find Monocoins there. On a bright note for the person who'd try first, even if the don't find the hidden clue, at least they can easily find the Monocoins. Others will have to pry that you didn't search everything in case they miss the hidden clue. Then again, simply getting to roleplay some more is a reward in itself ;) *They will be given to those who'd participate in Class Trial mini-games. Every solo mini-game gives you 10 Monocoins. The only exception is Scrum Debate, since everyone automatically participates in it. But don't worry, you'll get 5 Monocoins for those ;) So yeah, it's worthy to include Scrum Debates in your case. *You will be awarded 10 Monocoins for completing Free Time Events with someone. You'll need at least 5 FTEs to do so. Like in the last season, you'll only need 3 if it's with Chapter 1's death. What to spend your Monocoins for? *Getting more Truth Bullets for the next cases. The max number of them is 10, though. Each new Truth Bullet slot will cost you 30 Monocoins. *Unlocking Love Hotel scene with someone. Unlocking them will also cost you 30 Monocoins. However, keep in mind that it's a scene between two characters, meaning you can split the cost in half or the other way in case someone's low on Monocoins. **However, you can only unlock Love Hotel scene with someone once you completed your FTE set with them. Otherwise, you won't be allowed to have such scene. Preparing cases There are some responsibilites with certain roles, especially the role of a culprit. Don't worry, you won't do it alone. I'll help you and so will the victim's RPer. *There will be two motives per every chapter. One will be automatically given by me. You can make your character affected by this one as well or ignore it. You will add the other motive that you think suits your character. *You, as the culprit's RPer, will decide the most about the case. How it'll go, the Truth Bullets, whether someone will be framed, which Mini Games will be used, etc. Of course, I'll help you. *The culprit will be informed about who their victim will be ahead of time to prepare better. The victim can also be added to a case planning DM earlier if they don't mind the spoilers. If not, then they'll join once the Class Trial session of a preceeding chapter ends. *If framing someone is important for the plot (I mean like Hiyoko/Fuyuhiko in Chapter 2 of DR2 level of important), they can be added to the case preparing DM as well. But only one person. And this will not be the case for Chapter 3's case because it'll already have more people working on it. *Victim's RPer will mostly decide how their character reacted to the murder. Whether they fought back, accepted their death, worked together with the culprit, or whether the victim tried to murder the culprit first. They will also review the case - whether it makes sense, is interesting and suprising, etc. They will also get to help with coming up with the Truth Bullets, etc. Of course everything about the case has to be agreed to by both RPers (and me). *There are different methods of writing a case. Sometimes it doesn't matter whether you talk about the murder weapon or the time of the crime first, of course as long as it's not too spoiler-ific topic. Another method is deciding the exact order of how the Truth Bullets have to be used, something that I call "scripted Class Trial". I used such method in Aruma's case in CS. You'll choose whichever you prefer. Of course we'll try to use as many Truth Bullets as possible, but in case of a non-scripted Class Trial, it's possible some might end up being skipped. If so happens, don't worry. There's always the Climax Reasoning to explain everything properly. And you can link your case preparing file for everyone once the session ends. *Let's say the minimum number of Truth Bullets is 15 and the maximum is 25. We'll try to manage around those numbers, but if needed, it might be changed. *If you stuggle with ideas for Truth Bullets - they're usually about condition of the body, murder weapon, time of murder, place of murder, alibis or lack of alibis, framing someone innocent, elements of clothes, some things related to talent, etc. And of course the classic Monokuma File. Don't worry. Victim's RPer and I will help you come up with them. Good luck Alright, that's all for now. Good luck! ;) |-| Previous casts= Of course anyone who died in the first two chapters (or prologue) could use more screentime, no matter how much they were used in that time. This list will mention whether they've got (at least in my opinion) a fair amount of screentime during their short stay. You can consider "could use more screentime" for each of them, though. Everyone who made it to the halfpoint, aka Chapter 3, will be considered to have enough screentime. Although some could have still been more background characters. Side characters who appeared will also be listed. Of course, they got less screentime and thus also could use more. KP: *Main characters: **Hifumi Yamada (could use more screentime) **Makoto Naegi (fair amount of screentime) **Ibuki Mioda (fair amount of screentime) **Sakura Ogami (fair amount of screentime) **Gundham Tanaka (could use more screentime and redemption) **Chihiro Fujisaki (Ultimate Imposter) (could use more screentime and redemption) **Teruteru Hanamura **Peko Pekoyama **Hiyoko Saionji (could use redemption) **Sonia Nevermind **Mahiru Koizumi **Kiyotaka Ishimaru **Celestia Ludenberg **Kazuichi Soda **Leon Kuwata **Sayaka Maizono *Side characters: **Miaya Gekkogahara DA: *Main characters: **Chihiro Fujisaki (could use more screentime) **Nekomaru Nidai (fair amount of screentime) **Angie Yonaga **Aoi Asahina **Mondo Owada **Tenko Chabashira **Tsumugi Shirogane (could use redemption?) **Byakuya Togami (could use redemption) **Toko Fukawa **Ryoma Hoshi **Rantaro Amami **Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu **Himiko Yumeno **Kaede Akamatsu **Kaito Momota (could use more development) **Mikan Tsumiki *Side characters: **Chisa Yukizome CS: *Main characters: **Mikoto Itsuki (fair amount of screentime) **Kazuomi Samejima (could use more screentime and development) **Kasumi Izumo (fair amount of screentime) **Ayumu Fujimori (fair amount of screentime) **Saiji Rokudo (could use redemption) **Aruma Todoroki **Narumi Osone **Nico Himuro **Seishi Yodogawa **Mitsunari Koga **Maiko Kagura (could use more development) **Marin Mizuta **Akira Tsuchiya **Kego Sakuma **Misuzu Aisaka *Side characters: **Koichi Kizakura (mentioned only, prologue death) **Junko Enoshima |-| Never used= Following is a list of characters who weren't used in our previous RPs. *DR1: **Mukuro Ikusaba **Junko Enoshima (never as a main character) **Kyoko Kirigiri **Yasuhiro Hagakure *DR2: **Ultimate Imposter (technically it was supposed to be Chihiro in KP at first) **Nagito Komaeda **Chiaki Nanami **Akane Owari **Hajime Hinata *All characters introduced in UDG or Future Arc (except for Miaya Gekkogahara, Chisa Yukizome and Koichi Kizakura latter off-screen only, all of them as side characters only). *V3: **Kirumi Tojo **Korekiyo Shinguji **Miu Iruma **Gonta Gokuhara **Kokichi Oma **K1-B0 **Maki Harukawa **Shuichi Saihara |-| Cast reveal= PLEASE READ UNTIL THE END! Hosts: Monokuma Icon.png|'Monokuma' (Art) Shirokuma Icon.png|'Shirokuma' (Art) Kurokuma Icon.png|'Kurokuma' (Art) Participants: Gonta Icon.png|'Gonta Gokuhara' (Anabel) Gundham Icon.png|'Gundham Tanaka' (Dean) Hiyoko Icon.png|'Hiyoko Saionji' (Ayan) Kiibo Icon.png|'K1-B0' (Katie) Kirumi Icon.png|'Kirumi Tojo' (Amano) Kokichi Icon.png|'Kokichi Oma' (Amano) Korekiyo Icon.png|'Korekiyo Shinguji' (Anjana) Kyoko Icon.png|'Kyoko Kirigiri' (Glenn) Kagura Icon.png|'Maiko Kagura' (Katie) Miu Icon.png|'Miu Iruma' (Chelsea) Nagito Icon.png|'Nagito Komaeda' (Dany) Ruruka Icon.png|'Ruruka Ando' (Aaron) Ryota Icon.png|'Ryota Mitarai' (Art) Sakura Icon.png|'Sakura Ogami' (David) Seiko Icon.png|'Seiko Kimura' (Art) Shuichi Icon.png|'Shuichi Saihara' (Ayan) Tsumugi Icon.png|'Tsumugi Shirogane' (Dany) ---- What to do now? *DM me a line that would somehow characterize your character. It can be their catchphrase (like Kaito's "The impossible is possible! All you gotta do is make it so!") or a sentence about some of their beliefs that sums up their personality well. I'll use them in the opening theme that I'm planning to make. *Like I said before, check the cast and choose characters with whom you want your character(s) to have main interactions. Romances, one-sided attractions, friendships, conflicts. Of course, you don't need to only interact with them. *Like I said before, plan some Daily Life events for your character(s). Chapter 1 is when the first interactions and impressions will be formed, after all, so you have a freedom in choosing what your character does. Requesting an event should be possible until Chapter 4. **Keep in mind that DL events have to be between at least 3 characters! Exceptions: scenes with the hosts, scenes between the couples, monologues (especially for loner characters). *If your character is a culprit, you can choose your victim now. However, keep in mind that this character may already have another role reserved for them. Or even be someone else's victim. If you don't get the victim you wanted on your first try, I'll list the available victims for you. *Although the cast reveal happened earlier than planned, the date of the first session remains unchanged (February 17). I'll let you know if we'll have to postpone it. *I'm already working on the first case with the RPer(s) involved. If we end before the date of the first session, I'll start working on the second case with the RPer(s) involved. And so on and so forth. Trivia: *The cast shares a lot of similarities with the original cast for RP3. It's not exactly the same, though. Hopefully, we'll manage to avoid the concers regarding that cast. But with the ideas that you had and a partly different cast, I'm sure we will ;) *Amano, Art, Ayan, Dany and Katie are the only RPers with more than one participant character. *Kyoko and Sakura are the only DR1 characters. *Gundham, Hiyoko and Nagito are the only DR2 characters. *Excluding Shirokuma and Kurokuma, there are no UDG characters. *Ruruka, Ryota and Seiko are the only DR3/Future Arc characters. *The most characters come from V3 cast - Gonta, K1-B0, Kirumi, Kokichi, Korekiyo, Miu, Shuichi and Tsumugi. *Maiko is the only character from Re:Birth cast. What could have been? This is just some additional trivia. You can also treat it as a reference in case you'd need someone to sub for your character(s) when you're missing. *Aaron originally signed up for Hiyoko only and thus automatically got her. When I told Ayan that he'll only get Shuichi because Tenko didn't make it due to not enough slots left and Hiyoko being given to Aaron, he told me to suggest him switch for Ruruka (as he planned a long time ago for the original RP3 cast). Aaron accepted and thus got Ruruka while Ayan got Hiyoko. *Amano also signed up for Korekiyo, Miu, Sayaka and Tsumugi. *Anabel also signed up for Korekiyo Shinguji. *Anjana also signed up for Hajime Hinata. *I was thinking about choosing Kirumi, but ultimately decided to go with Seiko in her place. *Ayan also signed up for Komaru and Tenko. However, he replaced Komaru with Shuichi when we needed more male characters for the almost even gender ratio. **Furthermore, his Shuichi almost didn't make it, as he was the character rejected. He came back on the list thanks to Maxi choosing to be a spectator. *Chelsea also signed up for Akane Owari. *Dany also signed up for Byakuya, Kirumi, Komaru and Miu. Nagito was accepted to increase male ratio (while at the time it was possible Byakuya would've been given to someone else) and I ended up loving her idea for Tsumugi the most (it should tell you something when she's one of my least liked canon characters). Dany still had high chances for Kirumi, but because that'd make 3 characters, Kirumi was given to Amano after he signed up for her. *Dean also signed up for K1-B0 and Kirumi Tojo. *Glenn also signed up for Byakuya and Junko. However, he wasn't so sure about them and his primary choice was Kyoko. *Katie also signed up for Mikoto Itsuki. However, she abandoned the idea and went with the two characters that she's got. Category:Blog posts